


【起起落落/峰齐云涌】也是他的哥哥

by satoshionly



Category: RPF - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 15:17:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19087681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satoshionly/pseuds/satoshionly





	【起起落落/峰齐云涌】也是他的哥哥

·

“哥哥如果站不稳的话，就倒我怀里好不好？”何洛洛是很喜欢他的哥哥的，毕竟他那大张旗鼓又声势喧嚣的爱恋中，这属于所有人都看得出来的事情。

他本来是安稳地睡在阳光房里的，却被情欲的闷哼和压抑的抽气声吵醒，差点以为禁忌的梦境被施下魔法蔓延至现实。

他隔着玻璃站在走廊，看见昏暗交叠的人影，扬起的双腿和勾勒的线条。

地下rapper张颜齐，酷酷帅帅、懒懒散散的battle king。

爹系idol张颜齐，苦口婆心、唠唠叨叨说孩子要鼓励的哥哥。

那明明是他的哥哥。

却被别人压在身下插干。

 

张颜齐没半点反抗之力就被另一条狼狗摁倒在床上，脸上蹭着软软的舌尖，湿漉漉黏糊糊得从凶狠的狼犬瞬间转化成讨好的哈巴狗。他默默同情起又被粗鲁扒开的粉色卫衣，皱巴巴裹成团扔地上，现在小朋友咋力气都这么大？哟喂，这么扯了两次该不会以后赞助商都不给他发衣服了？

然后被狗啃一样的吻技拉回神来，也许更该同情的是又要被上的自己。

但是张颜齐想，没关系，一次两次再来一次？呸，不对，是何洛洛是个乖孩子，所以一定不会突然鬼畜啥的。

  

何洛洛不认同他的说法。

他哥哥身上满是青青紫紫的瘢痕，死命吮吸出来的吻痕，虎牙研磨成的咬印，尤其胸口红肿硬挺的乳尖和被重点照顾了的纹身，斑斑点点全是藏不住的占有欲。

窄瘦的胯骨那里留着被掐干的淤青，穴口也是红肿潮湿残存着乳白色的精液。

何洛洛成了一个坏孩子。

得怪他压抑不住也不想遏止的妒念。

他凑到那处天然上翘的唇角，顺着唇缝仔仔细细的舔弄，他早就定论过，他哥哥的猫唇适合接吻，还适合被犬齿恶狠狠地啮啃，用红色的、妖娆的印迹包裹起来。

他哥哥的唇真的很软，和白天喂这人吃蛋挞时、手指无意触碰到的温度一样，烫得人瑟缩。

偏偏也很想靠近。

 

拇指和食指塞进他哥哥吃痛而微张的嘴里，逮住那条滑溜的会rap的舌头，毫无预警的动作激起奶猫样的呜咽声和下垂眼里暴涨的泪珠。

坦白说，这是小孩领地意识觉醒后的惩罚。

何洛洛抱起他瘦削的哥哥，肋骨有点硌手。他想起他哥膝盖和手肘关节那里都是有点粉的，很适合年少夏天时躲在屋子里看的三级片的镜头，比如趴到他身上来，慢慢坐下去，刚被操过的酸软的大腿会因为撑不住而巍巍打颤。

“哥哥，你坐上来好不好。”这是在对他哥哥撒娇。

于是他看到了张颜齐陡然睁大的眼睛，世界上所有亮晶晶的东西都寄寓在他下垂的眼尾里，潋滟水色扑簌簌就要落下来似的。

他哥哥在诱惑他。

他哥哥该得多适合帮上帝那老头子去蛊惑信徒，以圣母般的姿态诱惑那群傻孩子下地狱。

“……好不好？”何洛洛去蹭张颜齐软乎乎的额发，笑起来天真开朗，弯弯的眼睛散出甜腻的糖果味。

他哥哥犹豫了好久，久到他的阵地都从玫瑰纹身舔挪到了墨字刺青，才死死咬住破皮的下唇，皱着眉半跪着撑起自己，手指试探着伸向潮软的穴口，又被那里不断渗出的粘稠液体弄得僵在原地。

其实指尖粉粉、修剪圆润的手指和泛着媚红的嫩肉很配。

“嘛，哥哥那么聪明肯定不会忘记吴季峰是怎么做的吧。”

他哥哥绝对是害羞了，就算面上维持着乖顺又逞强的模样，耳垂也止不住发红发烫。

何洛洛突然就心软起来。

可他哥哥死活不认输，闭着眼睛也要执拗地把指头捅进隐秘的后穴扩张，属于上一个人的精液湿哒哒地顺着他哥哥的屁股淌到他的大腿上。

这是被别人操熟了的标记，应激反应般刺起野犬的怒意。

他想让他哥哥成为他一个人的哥哥，何况那本来就该是他独属的哥哥。

那么弟弟需要把另一位的所有印记全部覆盖，以啮咬、以撕扯、以冲撞、以情欲至上的性爱。

何洛洛粗鲁地揽住他哥哥精瘦的腰肢，强行摁着人坐下。被凌虐而红肿的软肉轻易容纳了性蛮横的侵袭，纠缠不清吞吐着他的阴茎，扯出的媚肉泛着旖旎充血的红。

他哥哥光滑的大腿真的就因为骑乘姿势的过分深入而微微颤抖，倔强的小猫咪眼眶渗红，浓密的睫毛上粘了小小的泪珠。

他分辨不出这突然升起的施虐欲是因为什么，他才刚成年没多久，少年的任性就因年长者的忍耐纵容而被无限制放大。

多糟糕，他一定是这个世界上最最喜怒无常的小屁孩。

 

何洛洛偏过头对坐在旁边床上观摩的人说，“吴季峰你别在那叠衣服了，哥哥说要给你口。”

小屁孩干出什么事都有可能，是吧？所以小屁孩想要圣母同他的信徒一齐下地狱。 

“哥哥我说的对吗？”何洛洛恶意地顶弄肿胀的小穴，才被干过一次的身体敏感到轻易就高潮痉挛。

张颜齐自然没法回话，要骂也在心里骂，反正只有眼睛氤氲着雾气。

 

可吴季峰觉得这人红润的唇瓣就是邀请，这人天然上翘的猫唇多适合含住他的性器，用慌张的软舌生涩地舔过他的铃口。

哪怕这该是另一位猎手不怀好意的炫耀的引诱，可吴季峰怎么会甘心错过。 

他哥哥是对他的精准狙击。

他甚至贴心地准备好了回礼——可爱的猫耳朵，粉色的，毛绒绒的。

他把猫耳朵带在懵懂失神的哥哥头上，礼貌性地问询，“哥哥你可以吃得下我的吗？”

那语气确实礼貌又乖巧，可张颜齐依旧花时间消化了一下这句话，然后有点呆愣地望向笑起来的吴季峰。

绒毛制的猫耳很适合张颜齐现在润湿的眼角和被挼得乱七八糟的头发，好比被狠狠蹂躏过的奶猫。

正直单纯的老实人弟弟把勃起的阴茎插进猫咪的嘴里，喉口的嫩肉和口腔的湿热包裹住性器，因抽弄而发出啧啧水声，原来当懒洋洋的下垂眼配着含泪的上目线，也将撩拨起燎原的欲念。

他哥哥被呛得咳嗽，连染黄的发丝也跟着摇晃。

他哥哥也是真的没有经验，牙齿老是磕到，舌头也只会笨笨地往外推，甚至含不稳，何洛洛在下面恶意地稍微一顶就要滑下来。

弟弟只有宠着笨蛋哥哥，好脾气地跟着挪位置。

虽然这也类似于示威，用猫咪躯体不自觉的追随做激怒对手的战旗。

 

“哥哥，你舔吴季峰的时候偏过来一点嘛，我看不到你的眼睛了。”于是何洛洛出声抢夺主动权，他的手掌紧紧攥住他哥哥的脚踝，纤细的骨头上攀附着筋与肉，他从这个动作里获得怪异的征服欲，也从哥哥身体的柔软与热度里获得奇异的满足感。

被干来无意识的猫咪就听从指示乖巧地别过脑袋，有点困倦无辜的下垂眼水润润又色气，唇角被厮磨来发红，黏腻腻的唾液顺着喉结流到胸膛。

他哥哥一定不知道这场性事背后的暗潮迭起，他是只好乖好可爱的小花猫，精液被射了一脸也懵懵的，白浊的粘液溅到下巴和锁骨，乳尖血色诱人。

这是他的哥哥仅凭身体就勾勒出的脏兮兮的淫糜画卷，无师自通，连全世界最天才的艺术家也没法描绘这样的场景。

 

现在的张颜齐有点像拍vlog时候墨汁涂脏了脸，只不过到晚上换了种更为色情的颜色。

吴季峰摸摸他哥哥的头，把这人唇瓣黏上的浊液点到猫咪的鼻尖。

“哥哥舔我的时候，猫耳朵有在动哦。”这该是有点糟糕的，弟弟以后怎么直视他哥哥上翘的猫唇，光是看见这张嘴，就会想起点情色的事情。

何洛洛狠狠地瞪了眼吴季峰，犬类的占有欲因另一只野兽的入侵而再度激发，又不得不承认这样的哥哥更点燃他旺盛的少年欲火。

他驱赶了自已放进来的狼狗，转回去守着他的小猫咪。

“猫咪应该怎么做——哥哥知道吗？”何洛洛抱着他哥哥，指尖搔过背脊流畅的弧线，又重重地挤压，像是要攫取独占这人所有的温度。

张颜齐被问得懵懵的，他还浸泡在被抽弄的爱潮中、哪里知道要怎么做，只茫然地左右望望，却没有人教他。然后突然想起白天对着镜头干的事，就眨眨眼睛张嘴小声地学猫叫，“喵~”

戴着猫耳朵的小花猫在学猫叫，脸上还留着脏兮兮的白浊。

他哥哥绝对在引诱他的信徒下地狱。

信徒的心脏急剧跳动起来，只有狠狠咬在圣母的肩膀，把牙齿刺进皮肉里，把他叫嚣着的不堪和肮脏都注入，才能缓解此刻悬空的慌乱。

那么信徒也要拉着这人下坠。

“……不对，叫主人。”

何洛洛还顶着那双无害单纯的眼睛，甜甜轻快的嗓音像在说一件无关情欲的趣事。

“……”找回理智的张颜齐只觉得羞耻感爆炸，或者找个地方钻进去躺平，刚才是张颜齐吗？肯定不是撒。

“猫咪——不应该讨好它的主人吗？”何洛洛拉长了音又纠缠他哥哥，用嘴唇磨蹭耳后的窄地，“哥哥叫我主人好不好嘛？”

“洛洛！……”张颜齐憋着喘气和呻吟喊弟弟的名字，重庆口音也软绵绵的，还用那对谁都多情的下垂眼看着何洛洛。

他哥哥老爱在奇奇怪怪的地方犟，还吃定了弟弟会心软。

 

何洛洛缓缓抽出他还硬挺的性器，把他哥哥翻转过去，尚未合拢的穴口轻易便再次容纳下粗蛮捣干的阴茎。

既然柔软的肠壁会忠诚地记录每一次插入的形状，那么哥哥也会记住是谁操得他神志不清吗？

“哥哥真会犯规，那我叫你主人吧——”  
“被宠物犬突然压倒在床上操干的主人。”

小狼狗压着温柔无辜的主人啃噬，下体撞击的力度蛮横无比，嘴上还叫着“主人”。

他哥哥羞到快要蜷缩起来了，满脸都是情动的泪痕，头上的猫耳朵还抖一抖的。

疼痛深处埋藏着成瘾的快感，喘息声沦为戒不了的毒药。

得承认猫耳朵发箍是个好东西，何洛洛感觉他等下可以夸夸吴季峰，就瞥了眼站在旁边守夜似的站桩位。

 

他两在这个对视里应该交换了些属于情敌和朋友的默契，总之张颜齐搞不清楚，反正他只听到吴季峰凑到他耳朵边说，“哥哥，我刚刚不小心把摄像头上盖着的衣服扯下来了。”

他没有力气也懒得去勘破夜色角落里的真相，少年人不知休止的抽弄把他拉入另一个满是浪潮的世界。

你瞧，他的两个弟弟都是坏孩子，用莽撞的孩子气尽行非法之事。

 

 

洗完澡吴季峰和何洛洛两个憨兮兮地蹲床上给张颜齐擦药。

“何洛洛，你咬的也太狠了吧。”

张颜齐肩膀处留着深深渗血的牙印。

“你好意思说我吗？”何洛洛指着被啮噬了大片红肿的纹身和乳头，小心翼翼地涂药膏，“今晚哥哥在我床上睡。”

“凭啥？”

“凭我比你小。”

吴季峰突然笑出声，何洛洛有时候说的话比他做的菜还震撼全家，“我是比你大。”

“……靠！我说的是年纪！”

两位弟弟谁也说服不了谁，最后pk起谁在张颜齐身上留的痕迹多，结果数了五遍也没数清楚。凌晨三四点困得睁不开眼睛，放弃了竞争缩进同个被窝里，只有手还记得分别紧紧禁锢着哥哥的腰和胸。

张颜齐被噩梦压了一宿，仿佛是要被拦腰分成两半，气得第二天起来踹了脚旁边睡着的两个人，“我真想爆锤你们两个脑壳。”然后一瘸一拐独自去吃早饭。

 

被扔下的弟弟一号·何洛洛：“哥果然没带我们去吃饭。”

被扔下的弟弟二号·吴季峰：“那咱们明早跟过去占位置。”

突然想起什么的狼狗一号·何洛洛：“你那猫耳朵哪儿找到的？”

狼狗二号·吴季峰get到了他的深层意，开始密谋怎么从岛外走私一根猫尾巴进来。

 

 


End file.
